Los cazadores
by ManiacoDepresivo
Summary: Un solo error puede cambiarlo todo y el más inocente de los actos puede tener las peores consecuencias. Por una mala idea todo cambiara para Lucy y 2 de sus hermanos, entonces tendrán que aprender la lección mas importante del mundo sobrenatural: O eres el cazador o eres la presa.


**1\. Somos la presa.**

Caminaba a través de los sombríos paramos del parque en dirección a la mansión embrujada de la ciudad, una antigua residencia abandonada que se rumoreaba era habitada por seres de ultratumba, sin duda algo que debía ver con mis propios ojos para continuar con mi diario y quizá de esto surgiera la inspiración para un buen poema, Lincoln y Lana avanzaban detrás de mi corriendo de un árbol a otro mientras yo intentaba ser lo mas silenciosa posible, una ráfaga de viento golpeo mi rostro logrando quitarme la negra capucha que me resguardaba del frió y pude ver la brillante luna llena que nos miraba desde el cielo marcando con su etérea luz el camino a seguir.

-Apuesto a que puedo forzar la cerradura al primer intento- dijo Lana presumiendo su habilidad recientemente adquirida

-Y yo apuesto a que las pistolas eléctricas que nos dio Lisa bastaran contra cualquier ser sobrenatural- dijo Lincoln- solo que úsenlas con cuidado- agrego intentando evitar accidentes.

-oh... creo que ya llegamos...-dije sorprendida ante la visión que se manifestaba ante mi.

Bien Lucy, ya estamos aquí- me contesto Lincoln.

La residencia ahora iluminada por la luna apareció entre los arboles mas imponente y grande que esta mañana, el canto de un cuervo resonó helandome los huesos y al mirar a Lincoln y Lana ambos se abrazaban temblorosos, de pronto el deseo de ingresar a la mansión perdió toda su fuerza, pero ya estábamos ahí y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, estábamos apunto de entrar a la ancestral residencia encantada y me pregunte a mi misma en ese momento ¿como había terminado aquí?

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, las nubes grises cubrían el cielo y el frió característico de esta época del año se hacia notar en los estudiantes pues todos cargaban pesados abrigos, yo usaba mi suéter color negro con capucha mientras almorzaba bajo un árbol admirando el desolador pero hermoso paisaje nevado que parecía nutrirse de los aparentemente muertos arboles, Haiku estaba sentada a mi lado leyendo un poema de mi cuaderno.

-Pues me parece que esta bien - dijo Haiku - me gusta el final inesperado cuando resulta que su enamorada era un cadáver - añadió sonriendo.

\- Si, pero siento que no he escrito nada realmente bueno recientemente, es decir es bueno pero... no se - dije admitiendo que no me parecía algo especial.

\- pues yo aun me limito al amor, locura y muerte, sin embargo creo que se donde puedes conseguir algo de "inspiración" - me dijo mientras me regresaba mi cuaderno y cerraba su sudadera, la mire fijamente un momento y luego pareció sorprendida- no estoy ablando de drogas Lucy por Dracula, te quería decir que quizá podrías visitar la vieja casa hechizada.

\- Ah, sabes estaba a punto de darte un sermón de media hora sobre lo joven que eras como para estar en drogas - le dije bromeando y ella solto una silenciosa risa - pero de todos modos ¿que puede haber en ese lugar que me importe?

\- pues se dice que esta encantada y ver un fantasma o dos da muchas emociones de las cuales escribir, aunque de todos modos es una buena experiencia de la cual versar- me respondió.

-De hecho suena bastante bien, ¿quieres ir esta noche?- le pregunte deseando su compañía.

-Me encantaría pero no puedo salir unas cuantas semanas por escribir un poco de poesía demasiado "amorosa"...y leerla en voz alta en un concurso, la poesía es amor no se porque se escandalizaron tanto los jueces cuando dije "pene"-dijo molesta

-Pues quizá no es lo que esperaban de una niña como tu- dije imaginando la escena- eres muy tierna como para pensar que eso es lo que ronda tu mente.

\- De cualquier modo la edad es solo un estado mental, y bueno si vas agradecería que me trajeras un recuerdo- me pidió.

\- esta bien, seguro que encontrare a alguien que quiera acompañarme- dije mientras me levantaba, la campana había anunciado el fin del receso y debía volver a clases- nos vemos luego.

\- nos vemos luego- me dijo mientras se alejaba.

El día continuo con la monótona calma acostumbrada, clases no muy interesantes y una profesora falta de vocación que gustaba de usar su teléfono después de poner una lectura, sin duda lo mas interesante había sido esa conversación, claro que sabia sobre esa casa, un icono del terror en la ciudad el cual cualquier adolescente con 5 minutos para escuchar rumores conocía, quizá alguna de mis hermanas quisiera acompañarme, sin duda Lincoln.

La campana timbro un vez mas ahora proclamando el fin del día de clases junto al comienzo del fin de semana y como era habitual se inicio una estampida de alumnos que intentaban alejarse lo mas rápido posible de la cárcel a la que volverían en un par de dias, tome mi mochila y antes de comenzar mi huida del lugar escuche un trueno, al mirar por la ventana pude ver como una lluvia ligera comenzó a caer y agradecí tener a vainilla y una hermana con permiso de conducir. A las afueras del instituto me esperaban Lisa,Lola,Lana y Lincoln.

-Pues no mucho- escuche a Lincoln decir probablemente completando una conversación ajena a mi- hola Lucy

-Hola- dije poco interesada, entonces recordé lo que planeaba hacer esta noche - oye Lincoln ¿has oído hablar de la vieja casa hechizada?

-Claro que si- dijo ahora poniendo atención mientras las gemelas me miraban fijamente- ¿porque?

-Pues... pensaba ir esta noche, me gustaría ver unas cuantas cosas ahí ¿que tal si me acompañas?- le dije titubeando un poco.

\- !No¡- dijo rápidamente dejándome sorprendida al igual que a mis hermanas- no creo que podamos- dijo mas calmadamente ahora señalando casi imperceptiblemente a Lola.

\- Si, creo que tienes razón- respondí lo mas naturalmente que pude dejando a Lana molesta.

\- Pero yo quiero ir- dijo Lana confusa- yo puedo ayudarlos, se hacer muchas cosas útiles.

Lincoln rió un poco y toco el hombro de Lana la cual de pronto se callo y se avergonzó supuse por su sonrojo y una corta risa, sin duda tendrían alguna señal secreta de la cual no estaba informada.

\- pero si te párese que no es buena idea...- termino de decir Lana y Lola pareció perder todo su interés.

El camino comenzó de un modo ameno por el clima que evocaba tranquilidad, la acostumbrada charla casual entre las hermanas y un paisaje agradable que me permitía sumergirme en mis pensamientos, al pasar por la antigua casa hechizada no la vi muy grande, si bien era una mansión en realidad de día no parecía tan diabólica como se contaba, entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro y al voltear Luna me miraba sonriendo.

-Así que te interesa la vieja mansión maldita- me dijo.

-Valla, parecen que cada que alguien habla de ella le cambia el nombre- dije sarcástica sonriendo mientras me miraba confusa- era una broma- agregue.

-okay... bueno sis ¿te interesa o no?- pregunto

\- Pues me gustaría oír la historia- respondí mientras ella sonreía, sin duda Luna era la mejor de la familia para contar historias de horror.

\- Bueno, se cuenta que hace trecientos años un hombre taciturno y huraño habito aquel lugar, había llegado de Inglaterra un día cualquiera y establecido allí una casa que con el pasar de los días termino por convertirse en la mas grande del pueblo y entonces los pueblerinos comenzaron a dudar, nunca nadie había visto a aquel hombre durante el día y los que podían presumir de haberle visto por la noche se limitaban a sastres y algunos borrachos, ningún vendedor de alimentos había sido nunca visitado por el extraño individuo pero no querían juzgarlo solo por eso, entonces fue que comenzaron los homicidios, inicialmente fue un anciano sin hogar que amaneció pálido y seco, una muerte por frió creyeron todos y no hizo falta investigar mas pero fue al siguiente día cuando la victima fue un niño, un niño encontrado muerto en su habitación igualmente pálido y ahora decidieron hacer una autopsia, el niño no tenia nada de sangre en el cuerpo, decidieron hacer lo mismo con el vagabundo y lo encontraron del mismo modo, el miedo y la ira invadieron a los pueblerinos y esperaron a que fuera de noche para atacar, ese día la casa ardió en llamas y nadie se proclamo responsable. Años después una mujer rica y de fortuna de dudosa procedencia hizo reconstruir la casa, se mudo ahí y pasaron pocos días antes de repetir la historia, el pueblo desconfiado y temeroso se reunió de nuevo acordando acabar con ella pero esa noche una vez reunidos todos entorno a la casa la vieron saltar desde la ventana de la casa frente a ellos y con un grito diabólico todas las antorchas se apagaron, una acertada bala de plata alcanzo la cabeza de la bruja y esta antes de morir logro proclamas "Yo nun..."- antes de poder terminar de oír la historia ya estábamos estacionados frente a nuestro hogar, bajamos de vanzilla no sin cierta molestia y puede ver a Leni y a Lisa discutiendo sobre algún tema que parecía poco tranquilizador por sus expresiones faciales.

Camine hasta mi habitación tan solo para dejar mis libros y me dirigí a la pieza de Lincoln, al entrar a su cuarto Lana ya estaba ahí sentada en la cama, el cuarto era pequeño, en realidad no era una habitación sino un cuarto que antes había servido de bodega sin embargo permitía tener una cama, un escritorio y suficiente espacio como para guardar todas sus cosas, al menos le daba privacidad para el único varón de los hijos de la familia, Lincoln me recibió con secretismo invitándome a pasar.

\- Me sorprende que decidieras usar el pasillo y no los ductos de ventilación- dijo una vez estuvimos dentro.

\- Gracias Lincoln- dije mirándolo molesta.

\- Bueno... entonces ¿vamos a ir esta noche a esa mansión hechizada?

\- Sin duda alguna- sonriendo respondí y Lana correspondió sonriendo.

\- Yo puedo abrir cerraduras, atrapar cualquier animal y destapar cañerías- dijo.

\- No tienes que convencerme, estas dentro- le dije y ella solo sonrió mientras la puerta se abría.

\- Parece que tienen algo bueno entre manos- dijo Lisa al entrar en la habitación, Lincoln la miro con una divertida expresión de terror.

-No es nada solo... era una historia para Lana- dijo nervioso.

-Tranquilo Lincoln, yo no tengo interés ni en detenerlos ni en acompañarlos- Lincoln la miro ahora visiblemente confuso- bien notoriamente no eres el líder de la expedición- miro un momento a Lana y luego me miro- así que piensas explorar esa vieja casa, parece peligroso pero a la vez un buen sujeto de estudio, puedo proporcionarles armas ionicas a distancia especialmente agresivas contra el plasma del cual se cree se componen los fantasmas y poseen los seres sobrenaturales, campos electromagnéticos que fácilmente podrían repeler los campos electrostáticos de cualquier cosa y una linterna que se recarga con los cambios de temperatura, y a cambio solo les pido información, datos sobre radiación, pureza del aire y naturalmente la existencia o inexistencia de fantasmas ¿que les parece?- termino de decir.

\- ¿Prometes no decirle nada a los demás?- dije intentando analizar lo que había dicho y ella solo asintió - entonces esta bien.

\- Bueno, no quiero pasar la noche en vela solo para darles equipo así que aquí están las cosas que necesitan- dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa y la desemvolvia en el suelo, 2 armas pequeñas con el cañón grueso teñido de amarillo, 1 pulsera gris con un botón en la parte con la que se cierra, una lampara pequeña que parecía una vara con un orbe en la punta y dos extraños dispositivos con pantallas, uno para medir radiación y otro para medir la pureza del aire según procedió a explicar Lisa- bien esos es todo lo que necesito, creo que sabrán usar dispositivos tan simples así que me retiro.

Lisa abandono la habitación sin decir mas cerrando la puerta tras de si, pude leer la confusión en la cara de mis compañeros y adivinar la misma expresión en mi, miramos los objetos y Lana rápidamente tomo una de las pistolas eléctricas, Lincoln me miro un momento, elegí tomar la pulsera y alegre Lincoln tomo el arma restante junto a los medidores y la linterna.

-Bien, nos vemos en la salida a media noche- dije y ambos asintieron, Lana y yo nos sonreímos al salir de la habitación de Lincoln y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Sentí la mano de Lincoln darme un pequeño empujón y me encontré a mi misma frente a aquella casa.

\- Pues es hora de entrar- dije tragando saliva y di un paso al frente.

* * *

Subimos la pequeña cuesta hasta llegar a la cerca de hierro del terreno y Lana se adelanto, el ambiente se torno silencioso y lúgubre, ella se puso de rodillas frente a la cerradura e introdujo un pequeño gancho de hierro, se escucharon unos cuantos crujidos metálicos dentro de esta y la puerta se abrió, un rechinar potente y agudo anuncio la profanación que cometíamos y comenzamos a caminar, un jardín otrora magnifica se presentaba ahora abandonado, mostraba antiguas estatuas de yeso ahora grises cubiertas de enredaderas las cuales parecían cobrar vida a la luz de la luna, los arboles nudosos formaban un camino hasta la entrada de la casa y la hierba salvaje parecía evitar ese páramo, al llegar a la puerta de madera basto con empujar su enorme peso para entrar en la morada, un salón oscuro dejaba tan solo adivinar la silueta de algunos muebles por la luz que permitían las ventanas, Lincoln saco la linterna, yo hubiese preferido un candelabro pero supongo que eso hacia el trabajo, al iluminarse la habitación se presento el lugar aun mas grande de lo imaginado, la naturaleza había comenzado a invadir el lugar, 2 escaleras largas daban acceso a un segundo piso al cual nos adentramos un tanto nervioso pero sin verdadero temor, entonces escuchamos aquel sonido, un frasco de cristal chocando con otro, tan débil que fácilmente hubiese podido perderse entre la nada sin embargo el oído entrenado durante años para escuchar entre el general escándalo de nuestro hogar nos permitía escucharlo todo en el maligno silencio de este lugar, un olor extraño semejante a la madera quemada inundo de pronto el aire y el polvo se turbo llenando la habitación, los abrigos que cargaba se volvieron inútiles pues sentí el frió llegar hasta mi alma asiéndome temblar sin control y mire hacia atrás, Lana había vuelto a aferrarse a Lincoln con gran fuerza y este había desenfundado su arma eléctrica, un brillo místico de un tono rojizo comenzó a escurrirse desde la puerta al final de la habitación, sentí de pronto la necesidad de seguirla y adentrarme en el misterio, estuve a punto de tropezar pero logre mantenerme en pie, no pude medir el tiempo pero cuando volví la vista un vez mas Lana ya había desenfundado también y los aparatos de Lisa sonaban frenéticamente, comenzamos a la vez a caminar en dirección al resplandor, sentí el impulso de escapar pero el estar en grupo me infundía valor para continuar, entonces lo vi, una extraña figura se retorcía saliendo de la habitación, una silueta tan oscura que parecía absorber la luz y nos miro, aquellos ojos negros atravesaban las sombras como navajas y me paralizaron, el delgado ser hacia ruidos similares a ramas rompiéndose conforme avanzaba, sentía el sudor frió resbalando por mi piel pero a la par un frió tan intenso que sentí estaba próxima a desmayarme, podía ver el aliento que por momentos escapaba de mis pulmones, entonces aquella cosa avanzo en mi dirección, un grito agudo y repulsivo fue escupido por aquel ser, temí la muerte pero tan solo sentí un frasco romperse sobre mi haciéndome sangrar antes del extraño polvo que me cubrió, el dolor se expandió rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo y solté un grito de dolor, era como si llamas invisibles quemaran mis huesos desde adentro entonces escuche otro grito, de nueva cuenta grotesco y ajeno a la humanidad, esta vez acompañado de un zumbido, Lincoln callo herido también, pude ver a Lana en una nube de polvo y finalmente escuche de nuevo el zumbido esta vez acompañado de el silencio, silencio expectante y vació, me arrastre hasta los cuerpos convulsivos de mis hermanos y active la pulsera, pude ver la extraña energía cubrirnos y el dolor desaparecer lentamente mientras me desmayaba.

* * *

Desperté temprano, estábamos en casa, el campo de energía ya había desaparecido, Lana se veía tranquila acostada completamente desnuda en el suelo de la habitación de Lincoln, lo creí solo una ilusión, pero Lincoln... Lincoln estaba pálido, su cabello revuelto y en su cuello marcados 2 puntos rojizos, sentía nauseas, el mareo me impedía ponerme en pie sin embargo Lana se levanto sobresaltada y se acerco a Lincoln para ponerlo en pie, entonces mire mi mano, o mas bien la falta de esta, no había sangre sin embargo el hueso amarillo y la carne oscura formaban una visión lo suficientemente grotesca como para obligarme a vomitar, la pulsera había desaparecido de mi mano y rememore la tendencia de algunos inventos de Lisa a explotar, mire a Lana que había comenzado a vomitar y a Lincoln que aun parecía confuso, entonces sentí la carne reformarse, un dolor leve , mi mano se estaba reconstruyendo de la nada formándose a partir de una masa oscura, me saque el abrigo y pude ver extrañas marcas en la piel de mis brazos, no sentía frió pero no lograba detener las arcadas repentinas que me surgieron, pude ver mi mano ya repuesta y comencé a llorar, Lincoln pareció terminar de despertar y vomito un liquido negruzco , el pánico se apodero de nosotros por momentos mas no lograba entender por completo la situación, creo que me había orinado, era difícil saberlo al sentir mi ropa completamente húmeda por mi propio vomito y una lluvia que se había desatado en el camino, me sentía incapaz de contar lo sucedido que aun no podía entender mas por suerte nadie nos había escuchado, seguramente todas se encontraban aun dormidas y sin planes de despertar pronto por ser aquel día un sábado, tome un baño, el agua golpeo mi piel desnuda mas no pude sentir nada realmente, acaricie mi piel sintiendo perfectamente el tacto de mis dedos sin embargo el agua no, aumente al máximo el calor mas no logre percibir cambio alguno, podía ver el agua volverse vapor por la temperatura pero nada cambiaba, salí ya vestida del cuarto de baño y me dirigí a la habitación de Lincoln, ahí estaba Lana, las lagrimas estaban secas en su rostro a pesar de que ya había tomado un baño por lo que supe había estado llorando hasta hacia poco.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte titubeante y esta solo reanimo su llanto.

-¿tu lo estas?- dijo sin atisbo de desafió antes de correr a abrasarme, era extraño sentir a Lana tan indefensa ante mi y correspondí el abrazo apegandola a mi, Lincoln entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si.

\- Lucy, Lana, creo... creo que estoy muerto- dijo, me sentí confundida, no me atrevía a juzgarlo como una broma y mire a Lana, esta se separo de mi y se paro en la cama.

\- Mirenme- dijo con una voz de extraña la cual se deformo al final de la oración en algo grotesco, la piel de Lana comenzó a caerse... su piel callo sobre la cama dejando paso a una extraña piel negruzca que rápidamente se expandió revelándose como un tupido pelaje, sus ojos se tornaron negros y su cráneo se expandió dejando ver un hocico, su ropa exploto, congelada la mire y Lincoln igual de sorprendido que yo hizo lo mismo, entonces comenzó a reducir su tamaño hasta volver a la normalidad, su pelaje comenzó de nuevo a caer de su cuerpo hasta dejar ver de nuevo su piel desnuda y la cara con lagrimas de la pequeña niña.

-Creo que yo también he muerto- dije pues me pareció importante- y ahora tengo esto- agregue mostrando las marcas de mis brazos y la cicatriz casi desaparecida de mi nueva mano.

-Bien, Lana es un hombre lobo, tu eres un zombie y yo un vampiro eh, jajajaja, bien fue divertido- dijo Lincoln antes de darse a si mismo una fuerte cachetada que logro hacer que Lana y yo lo mirásemos..- oh, así que no es un sueño- dijo antes de comenzar a llorar.

\- Creo que es verdad, creo que vi a una bruja- dije

\- Y-yo vi a-a un vampi-piro morder a Lincoln pe-pero - dijo mientras parecía ahogarse con su propio llanto - pero ¿entonces porque yo soy un lo-lobo y tu un zombie?

\- No olvides que la licantropia y ser un zombie también son maldiciones- dije intentando guardar la calma- maldiciones que podría lanzar una bruja.

\- Pero las armas, vi al vampiro y a la bruja mo-morir- dijo llorando- le dispare al vampiro y-y Lincoln mato a la bruja.

\- Pues según los libros antiguos a los que he podido llegar eso imposibilita que podamos curarnos algún día.

\- L-lo siento -dijo llorando con mayor fuerza que antes.

\- No es tu culpa- dije arrepentida- es solo que...

\- Esta bien- dijo Lincoln- no podemos hacer nada y no podemos no hacer nada eso nos deja como opción...

\- Hacerlo todo - dije- solo podemos intentar seguir con normalidad.

La ventana se abrió entonces dejando entrar una corriente de viento, los papeles sobre el escritorio se convirtieron en un remolino que rápidamente desapareció dejando ver una criatura en el centro, un ser de no mas de medio metro con una piel escamosa marrón, pude ver sus brillantes ojos verdes sin pupila y los afilados dientes que salían de su boca, las garras puntiagudas y gruesas se aferraron a mi blusa y logre sentir apenas un rose antes de ver mi brazo bañado en sangre, Lincoln golpeo esa cosa contra la pared, Lana de un salto tomo al intruso y lo lanzo con una enorme fuerza contra la pared contraria, con la fría serenidad de la desesperación absoluta tome un libro de la repisa y golpe a aquella cosa, un liquido verde brillante salio al abrirse su piel y entonces el ser se descompuso en cenizas, caí al suelo aun manteniendo ese sentimiento de frialdad.

-Bueno, parece que hay mas cosas ahí afuera que nos buscas- dije.

\- Quizá solo fue una broma de Luan, un muñeco que al ser lanzado por la ventana se rompió y-y un poco de confusión y nada mas - respondió Lincoln temblando.

\- Las bromas no pueden hacer esto- casi grite mostrando la sangre de mi brazo, la herida ya no estaba ahí.

Mire fijamente los restos de aquella criatura, entre las cenizas estaba mi cuaderno, aquel cuaderno que había olvidado en la casa abandonada y supe que esta apenas comenzaba, Lana me llamo y camine hasta la ventana, el humo era visible desde aquí, podía ver el negro gas elevándose hasta el cielo desde la casa embrujada. Todo había cambiado, ahora era un zombie, mi hermano era un vampiro, mi hermana era un hombre lobo y me percate de algo aun mas importante, estábamos siendo cazados.

* * *

 **Hola, lamento mi falta de habilidad, este es mi primer fanfic (no disculpo mis errores por ser principiante sino resalto que soy nuevo) y les ruego que dejen sus reviws, todas criticas son bien venidas, incluso si decides decirme "Eres puto idiota y ya abandona la escritura, es mas ya mátate para que dejes de ser un desperdicio de oxigeno" es bueno pues al menos se que algo estoy haciendo mal, bueno aun cuando no los conozco los amo a todos y bye.**


End file.
